


Through Time And Space

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Alien/Time Travel/Soulmates as requested byJLM98on Ao3.To help his friend locate his soulmate, Phichit hacked the translink system. After getting caught they are both sent to earth over 500 years in the past.They just happen to bump into some drunk guys dragging a third one around and things happen.





	Through Time And Space

**Author's Note:**

> Day 269 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the eighth mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Both of them stand on the platform being hugged for the last time by their family and friends, knowing they will never see them again. Phichit's still pissed that the court ruled that as Yuuri had not done everything in his power to stop him he was equally guilty to the crime. The fact no one had denied it when he had let out an angry call asking them if they had forgiven him if he had killed Phichit to stop him had made his skin crawl. He feels his mother slip a package into his shirt, that is another thing the clothes they are wearing feel so odd, probably something that will help them where they are being sent too.

He sends Yuuri a quick look when the security removes everyone from the platform. He knows his friend is upset to leave his grandmother behind, seeing she is the only family he still had, after all this was all because they hadn't want the lady to be all on her own. When they look back Phichit can see the old lady being pulled into the fold of the Chulanont family. They will look after her. When the arbitrator walks in to read the verdict for the last time both friends slip their hands together, no going back now.

"Phichit Chulanont born at Orion Station in year 312 of After Terra, you are judged and hold accounted to the crime of breaking into the multi-station translink biorecording system. You were caught in the act, which led to the crime being contained to it being only level 2. For this intrusion in data you were not cleared for you have been sentenced to live the rest of your life banished from the stations.  
Yuuri Katsuki born at Orion Station in year 308 of After Terra, you are judged and hold accounted for the crime of not preventing Phichit Chulanont breaking into the multi-station translink biorecording system. For this failure to uphold the laws we have in place for the security of the people on our station you have been sentenced to live the rest of your life banished from the stations. 

After high debate the court has decided that you will live out this banishment in the Year 2016. May you find it well."

The man takes a step forward and moves his hand over the control panel the entire room lights up, at least for the two of them. When it retracts from their sight the first thing they notice is the smell, being used to the heavily disinfected scent of the station, both of them end up tossing their stomachs. 

"See!! I told you we weren't too drunk." The clear voice makes them both swirl around to find a small group of people standing only a few feet away. 

The one that called out seems to have very light hair but with the flashing color of the sign he's under it's a bit hard to determine what it is. He does seem to have a most cheerful smile to his face. The other's mostly have similar smiles to their lips. Except one who's giving them a very sour look. Both Phichit and Yuuri look at each other hesitantly, they understood what had been said but it was solely because of the translator chip in their brain doing it's work. 

"Oi," one of the men holding the first one up, waves at them "you guys seem like tourists. Is your lodging anywhere around here?" They both shake no. "Well in that case, seeing as you just puked against the side of my family's hotel, why don't you join us upstairs to my apartment? We'll get you guys sobered up a bit before sending you out again." 

Realizing they don't really have many other options, in fact they have no other option as they don't even know where they are, the two young man decide that it's the best thing they can do. Walking out of the alley and into the light of the street is a dizzying experience, but once they are near the group of men they see that their clothes aren't that far off. Although maybe they are. As they get quite a look once they enter through the residence entry of the hotel.

"Man, did you guys attend that 90's party that was held earlier tonight. Those are some fantastic vintage shirts. Must have cost you quite some dimes, or did you take them from your parents closets." Realizing the one talking to them is speaking English they decide to go with that language.

"These shirts were given to us. I'm not certain they are not replica's though." Yuuri tells them. 

"Oh heavens, you're not just a cutey, you have the nicest voice. I bet if you recite poetry you can get anyone to go out with you." The first man, who's hair is either ashen blond or silver, turns to Yuuri and gives him the dopiest smile. 

"Victor, seriously. Try not to hit on them too much. We don't want them to think we allow creeps into Switzerland." At that both men laugh and Yuuri and Phichit sigh finally knowing where they are. Yuuri gives Victor a good look.

"Actually I'm known for not being considered date worthy much. Wrong genes I guess." Yuuri lets his shoulders sag. How could he explain to them why no one wanted him without revealing that neither he nor Phichit even came from this timezone let alone earth. 

The man, Victor, untangles himself from the one holding him with a whiney 'Chris...' and takes Yuuri in a octopus hold. Making Yuuri let out a squeak, before his lips get sealed by a kiss, and they tumble to the back of the elevator. Phichit can't help himself and snaps some shots with his communicator before Chris and the man apparently being his boyfriend pull Victor off of Yuuri. While Chris berates Victor for being a bloody idiot, his boyfriend apologizes to Yuuri profoundly stating he will take full responsibility, Yuuri's just staring a bit glassy eyed over what happened. 

Chris' apartment is fairly simple in design, at least for earth standards for two people that were born and raised on an orbital station the place was huge, with just enough space to fit the whole group in. Somewhere along the rest of the night it's forgotten that Yuuri and Phichit had been asked to come along to 'sober up' and they are given as many beers and wine as the rest of the group. This leads to them all falling asleep in various places around the house. Well in all honesty Victor managed to get Yuuri convinced it was perfectly safe to share the guest room with him. Which it was as Victor fall asleep the moment he met the pillow and Yuuri wasn't that far behind. 

Phichit settled into a large chair, his communicator in hand after taking loads of pictures of the events taking place. Seung-Gil wakes up in the early hours, realizing he's on the sofa instead of the stretcher in the office he'd been promised, looking around for the source of the sound he heard. He spots something that looks like a phone under the sofa that is making a soft beeping sound as if it's running out of battery. Knowing his hosts keep their chargers plus any spares in the kitchen he picks the phone up and goes over there to charge it. 

Having been invited before he doesn't bother turning on the lights, there is just enough to be able not to step on anyone, he opens the drawer with chargers and realizes he has no idea what kind of socket the phone has. He runs his thumb past the edge to see if he can find it, only finding smooth edges. Seung-Gil is a bit surprised about it and puts on the light over the workbench. The moment the light hits the thing it's starts to show the symbol that it is charging. 

Seung-Gil takes a quick look around the corner to see Phichit in the chair holding his phone. Then he looks back at the phone in hand. He had been certain the alley had been empty when he had come by it, now he was holding a phone that had no buttons and charged by having light falling on it, and two men that had been off just enough to make him suspicious. He decides to see if he can get in the 'phone', which turns out to fairly easy.

The symbols on the screen sent him for a loop, he's a linguistic minor and he's certain to have never come across a script like that, so he doesn't realize that he sends a photo to a previously saved code. When he goes through the photo file on the thing, he refuses to call it a phone anymore, he sees things he never thought was possible. He's so busy staring at the screen he doesn't notice the person sneaking up at him with angry eyes. 

Chris wakes up with a slight pounding in his head, recognizing the early stages of a hangover he rolls out of bed to get some painkillers from the kitchen, not realizing the situation he walks into. And the hangover doesn't really help him a lot to get a grip on the fact that his calm mannered friend Seung-Gil is pointing a knife at one of the men tehy met last night, or the fact his friend is demanding to know what he is. 

"One last time. You tell me what the fuck you are, or so help me, I will cut you open and find out." Seung-Gil is practically snarling. Phichit sighs as if he's already answered the question.

"As I said I am human. I will gladly explain the situation but please put down the knife first. I don't want anyone to get hurt." 

Chris agrees with that statement, startling both men, before taking the knife from Seung-Gil's hands. "It's too early for this. I suggest either one of you sneaks of towards the office as I saw everyone but Victor and this guys friend in the living room, and we will talk about what the hell happened here after we kick everyone out once they are awake." Seung-Gil looks as if he's thinking.

"The office has a lock on the door right?" Chris nods "Good. That way I can be certain this one won't sneak away before that happens." 

As decided Phichit finds himself locked in a small office. And office with a laptop. It's only a small effort to get it to work and soon he finds himself emerged in finding out exactly when he is. It soon becomes clear that they are in a time period that has not developed certain techniques yet including the ones that would make outer space stations a viable option to live in for an extended period of time. He goes over every news item he can find till he finds something he recognizes. It takes him a moment to calculate the difference due to the shift in counting the years but if his memory serves him right he now knows how far in the past they are. He leans back defeated. 

When Chris opens the door around late breakfast he finds the offending guest sitting pale-faced slumped on the stretcher, staring into nowhere. "Uhm, Phichit. We managed to get most of the guests out. Can you come join us in the living room, Seung-Gil is calmed down enough to listen to your story." Phichit blinks a few times, slowly stands up, and follows Chris to the now mostly empty living room. There he drops in the chair he had previously slept in.

He moves his sight over the three pair of eyes aimed at him, Seung-Gil's are fairly hostile, Chris mostly amused, and Chris's boyfriend just sits there as a calm rock. 

"Me and Yuuri are human's, the difference is that we were born on the orbital station Orion that is located near the Orion belt." he can see the changes in the expressions in all three men "Before you say anything, I have figured out that this does make us aliens to this planet as neither of us has ever been here or now before" Phichit sighs.

"So did you guys get stranded here. Because I would have no idea how to get one to a station like that. Didn't even know such a thing existed." Chris speaks kindly, reassuring even. 

"That's because it doesn't!" Seung-Gil snaps "I've been interested in the subject most of my life, with several of my family members working in the space industry. I would know if something like that exists." Seung-Gil gives him a cold look.

"You are right." shutting him up effectively "It doesn't exist yet. I went online once I was in the office and from what I can establish with my knowledge, the first station like that won't go up for at least a hundred to a hundred and twenty years. And yes. In the future they've figured out time travel. It's used as a method of punishment." 

"And what did you two do to get punished by being sent here." Chris' boyfriend leans in. Phichit looks out the window for a moment.

"With reproduction taken place in the hands of scientists people don't have to worry to much about finding a person with strong genes, and the whole concept of money has also been removed, we in a way live in some blissful utopia. Blissful enough that about seventy years scientists started to put in extra code in our dna. This code helps us to find our true match, a soulmate so to say," Phichit sighs.

"Yuuri doesn't have that code. His parents, and his grandparents gotten kids the traditional way. Because of this and the emphasis placed on finding your match, people have been shunning Yuuri as a potential partner. With only his grandmother left as his family" he swallows and rubs the tears from his eyes "we decided to file in a request to see if maybe he had a match with any of the other stations. But that request was denied, they stated that as there were enough couples there was no imminent need for Yuuri to get a partner or offspring. Basically they said his family line could die out."

"That is horrible." Seung-Gil bites his lip. "I would have opposed that." 

"We did. We have been doing so since the first denial, and that was when Yuuri was eighteen, he's going to be twenty four soon. Nothing we stated could sway them to consider differently. So in a desperate attempt i snuck into the place they keep the bio data, and tried to establish a link to the other stations to see if I could find a match. I figured they could not deny it if the other person would know Yuuri existed. Instead they had been expecting me to do so and I was caught before I even got past the second layer of security. Looking back I seriously think I was set up. The only issue was they probably thought Yuuri would be with me, when he wasn't they went through a lot of trouble to find a charge that would give them the right to also banish Yuuri." 

"Wait. So technically Yuuri did nothing wrong, but they just wanted to get rid of him?" All three men look shocked. "Then what did they charge him with?" 

"Yuuri was sentenced on not stopping me with any means to his disposal. Even though at least five other people knew what I was going to do and those all came off with minimal fines." He balls his fists. "Plus sending us here before the technique is developed in which two people of the same sex can even get a child together, a time that is so troublesome survival is near impossible if you do not know how to do it in this. All I wanted was for my best friend to find love, have a family, be happy." 

To everyone's surprise it's Seung-Gil that drops beside him in the chair and lets him cry out on his shoulder, softly rubbing between his shoulders. 

"Don't you worry. We'll help you two survive here. Plus I doubt your friend won't find love, he and Victor seemed to be hitting it off very well last night, so there's that. And having biological children might be hard but they can adopt in most places, so he can have a family as well if he wants to." Seung-Gil pauses for a while. "How long till that technique is developed though, as I personally would know several people that might be interested in it." 

Phichit snorts. "If my memory serves me right the first successful case was performed by a Dr. Lee of the Pyeongchang medical research facility somewhere around 2025. But that is nearly ten years from now." 

There is a sudden tensity in Seung-Gil's body and to Phichit's amazement both Chris as his boyfriend start laughing. 

"Well Seung-Gil seems you have your answer if going to med school to become a bio-engineer is really the right option for you. You apparently are a part of History." 

The cross look on Seung-Gil's face throws Phichit of. "You made that up. I find it way to convenient for you to remember such a piece of information." Phichit suddenly turns red. "See that look proves it." When Phichit shakes his head he is rewarded with a small glare. "Then tell me why you remembered it." The blush on Phichit's face deepens, he swallows and looks at the ground, before mumbling his answer. 

"I remembered it as the article mentioned the name of the Dr.'s partner and I always found it funny that someplace in history such an important figure had been married to somebody with the same name as me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'll point out that you too can give me an idea. Just look up the list, pick your favorites and put it in your comment.  
> List can be found [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)
> 
> Please consider it, as this is your only option to ever see me write some of these options. :}


End file.
